Rumors
by Coolbeanies24
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal high school girl that was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone catches her and starts a pretty bad rumor. Will she ignore them or give everyone exactly what they want?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, so I've decided to start a new fanfiction using the same characters and all that but changing it up a little. I know that the high school fanfics are a little corny but I love them so I'm going to try my hand at one. I also just want to let you guys know that yes I got this idea from the movie easy A. Don't judge me. Also I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters (just simply borrowing them)**

Chapter 1

 **Clary pov**

I was walking through the busy streets of New York admiring all the tall skyscrapers around me. I know that I've seen it all for 17 years but it never gets old. I sit down on a small bench outside a retro looking diner and pull out my sketchbook. I was a little catious to be sketching so openly (considering my sketchbook was like my diary) but I figured that I was only drawing a building why the need to hide.

After sketching for tewnty minutes I decide to give up. It was probably a decent drawing but lately I've been feeling so blocked and nothing has looked good to me. I thought that maybe walking around the city would give me a few ideas but no dice. I started walking the way I came back to my house when I was suddenly pulled into an alley way. I was pushed up against the hard brick wall and I swear I heard a crunch noise. Please god do not let that be my skull. The person holding me turned my face towards him to reveal Sebastian.

Sebastian was the biggest creep in school. He was on the football team and had girls hanging all around him and even I had to admit he was hot, with white blonde hair and deep black eyes, but just like most guys on the football team he was an arrogant jerk. "Fuck" I hissed touching my head hoping it would ease the headache I now have "what do you want Sebastian?" I asked venom in my voice. He said nothing but stared into my eyes hungrily. Suddenly all my confidence was gone I knew what he wanted. I was about to scream before he clamped his hand over my mouth and pinned my arms above my head with his other hand "there'll be plenty of time for screaming" he whispered in my ear. Where had all this come from? Yeah Sebastian was a jerk but I never thought he would force someone into something. I started panicking then thinking the very worst thoughts. Hoping i could just shut down and block everything out I shut my eyes and let a tear fall.

click* I opened my eyes quickly to see Kaelie standing at the end of the alley with a camera and an evil smirk on her face. "Thanks Sebastian" she said as she walked off and I looked back to him with a look of confusion on my face. "Sorry about the interruption babe" he said and I stopped myself from gagging. "I guess since now we are officially alone.." he let the words drone out and inched closer and I was about to scream but someone had pulled him off me. I let out a breathe and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at the person who had just saved me and was a little suprised.

Standing before me was Alec Lightwood. Alec was a shy guy who was in the year ahead of me and was openly gay. His sister Isabelle was the most popular girl at school and his adoptive brother was Jace Herondale who was the biggest playboy/flirt on the football team. They were all gorgeous Isabelle had long jet black hair and deep brown eyes that could melt you instantly and Alec had the same dark hair as izzy but instead had bright blue eyes. Jace was different obviously being adopted, he was golden. Gold hair, gold eyes, golden tan. Everything about him screamed god.

"You okay?" Alec said snapping me out of thought. I nodded slowly confused as to what happened.

I looked down at Sebastian on the ground with a blood nose knocked out. I looked back at Alec and raised both eyebrows and before I could say anything my vision was turning black and I saw Alec running for me.

 **Sorry to end it there. Trust me I want to continue but I need to post this first chapter so that I can get the story out and finally start doing more. Also I will be finishing secrets and I can't imagine there will be a lot more chapters left but I promise I won't leave it.**

 **Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do I have to?" I heard a smooth male voice say sounding quite annoyed. "Because I have a date and I'm already running late" another voice said and it was a girl I could tell that much. "Can't Alec watch her?" The male voice complained again and I felt myself get annoyed, I didn't need babysitting. For some reason I could quiet open my eyes yet though. "No he left five minutes ago, see you later" the girl said closing a door. "Fuck sake izzy!" The male voice yelled out and all of sudden my eyes popped open and I bolted upright "JACE!" I shouted and winced at the pain in my head from sitting up too quickly.

I opened my eyes and saw the gorgeous gold god standing in front of me with a smirk on his face "dreaming of me red?" He said. Good just what I need right now "sorry to bruise your ego goldilocks but not everything's about you" I just wanted to get home and get this blush of my face and him to stop using that panty dropping smirk. "Where am I?" I said hoping that I could find a way home. "My house" he answered in a bored tone. "No shit Sherlock" I repeated getting fustrated that this was going nowhere. He laughed "fiesty I like it" "great, now can you tell me where the hell I am?" I said trying to sound angry whilst whispering.

"Upper east side" he said and my eyes widened. Crap! I love all way in Brooklyn and I told my mum I would only be out for a couple hours. God knows how long it's been. Wait where's my backpack. "Where's my bag?" I said searching the room. "Right here" he held up the familiar blue denim backpack and I was instantly protective knowing that my sketchbook was in there. He passed me the bag and I checked my phone luckily it was only 1:30pm. Mum wouldn't be to worried about me hopefully. I put my hand over my heart and let out a breathe. That's when I also realised I was wearing a very revealing top and black jeans with heeled boots instead of my green hoodie jeans and converse.

Jace seemed to follow my gaze and his eyes undressed my body. "Ignoring the fact that you changing my clothes whilst I was unconscious is super creepy. Where are the clothes I was wearing I need to get home" I said starting to stand. As I stood on my feet my knees wobbled and jace caught me before I fell to the ground. He picked me up bridal style and held me there for a while. I wasn't complaining either, feeling his muscles around me certainly felt good. "Izzy dressed you not me, and your clothes are being cleaned from vomit" I instantly paled "you can't go home just yet, I've got to watch you and make sure that you don't have a concussion" he said and I just nodded I heard words but didn't understand what he was saying all I could feel were his arms around me.

"...my room and fuck your brains out?" "WHAT?" I said snapping back to reality. He laughed at my wide eyes "just trying to get your attention" and I lightly punched him. "Please can you just take me home, my mum will look after me?" I asked pleading I wanted to be in my own bed. He suddenly turned serious "you can't tell her or anyone about what happened in the alley" he said and immediately I was flooded back with memories of Sebastian too close. "Your kidding right?" I asked him surely this was a joke "do I look like I'm joking?" He asked coldly, finally putting me down "he almost raped me and your asking me to protect his reputation! I yelled and he paled and looked down at the ground. That's when I clicked, that's exactly what he was asking. "Oh go fuck yourself!" I yelled grabbing my bag and walked out the door.

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey sweetie any luck with the sketching?" My mum asked as I walked through the door. I then reminded myself that she had no idea what had happened "actually mum" I started and she looked at me. Did I really need to tell her? Yes he was going to do something bad but he didn't do it because he was stopped. Maybe this whole thing would blow over. "I completely forgot" I laughed trying to play it off I could tell she wasn't convinced but luckily for me she didn't push.

I entered my room and fell on the bed. I started to close my eyes when I remembered what jace had said. That I may have a concussion. Groaning in frustration I sat up and began reading a Tale of two cities.

 **2 hours later**

knock knock* "clary can you get the door?" Mum yelled I bolted awake haven fallen asleep whilst reading. I walked towards the front door of my apartment still half asleep and opened it to see Jace. "What did I tell you about sleeping red?" He said with what I think was a smirk I was too tired to tell "shhh" I said putting my finger to his lips to stop him talking. To my surprise his lips felt soft "I'm only 60% sure your actually standing here right now" I said swaying. "Sorry for this" he said walking into the apartment gathering water into his hands and splashed me. I immediately woke up and was now very angry so much in fact that I slapped him. "What was that for?" He asked as though it hadn't affected him. "The other 40%" I said grumpily wiping the water off my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still cleaning myself off. "Don't know, Alec said something about making sure you were okay and now that I have see ya" he said in a bored tone and walked back out the door. Asshole. I walked back into my room and fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I groaned. Part of me wished I had a concussion just so I didn't have to go to school. Haying strength I most definitely didn't have I walked to my bathroom and got ready. Seeing as my high school was only four blocks away I took my time not really caring all that much if I was late. When I left my house I realised I was checking everyone around me to make sure there were no repeats of yesterday.

Thankfully I had made it to school without being pushed into an alley. I stared up at the big front doors and let out a sigh of relief. Then the bell rang making me officially late and I groaned. I ran into my home room earning a glare from my teacher, Mr Birdy. He's hated me since I started here. My old house was across town in manhattan so I was always late. I took my usual seat and opened up my phone to check Facebook nothing else to do anyways. Scrolling down my feed seeing people posting pictures of parties, drinking, Sebastian pushing me up against a brick wall, cupcakes..! Wait what? I scrolled back up to see a picture of Sebastian holding my arms above my head in the alleyway form yesterday. Of course Kaelie had posted it but the worst thing about it all was the caption;

 ** _Dirty nerd slut loses virginty to guy in alleyway_**

 **Ohhh that was harsh. How's everyone going to act around clary now and is she going to do anything about it?**

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The picture was from pretty far away so you couldn't tell I was crying in fact it looked like I was okay with it, which is what made it ten times worse. I clicked on the comments and none of them were good. **'Whore' 'she probably got a disease' 'eww Sebastian I'm not surprised' 'redheads are always the crazy ones' 'I saw her with jace herondale not long after, probably had sex with him too'** I forced myself to stop reading. How could people be this horrible? I didn't understand I was almost raped yesterday and everyone thinks I'm the slut? God life is cruel.

All day I tried to avoid the snickers and comments from guys asking what my going rate was, but around lunch time came the worst of it all. I had just finished lining up to get food and as I started walking towards a table I heard someone call my name "clary babe" I looked over to see Sebastian with the rest of the football team including jace and Alec. I froze I was definitely not going over there but I didn't want him yelling anymore. "Oh come on, the whole school knows how wild you are by now. No need to be shy" he said laughing as the other guys joined in. I looked at Alec who looked furious and I was a little thankful but when I turned to see Jace he had a small smile on his face. I'd wipe that smile right off.

I started walking towards the table and I swear the whole cafeteria stopped. Everyone's eyes where on me but I stood confidently and approached the football team. The looked genuinely surprised to see me and I gave them a fake smile. "Sebastian your absolutely right, the whole school knows everything" I said hinting hoping he would catch on. He just smirked and high fived jace. "So why don't we give them all what they want?" I said trying to sound seductive, he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. I wanted to gag so badly but continued the little charade. Picking up my Diet Coke I took the lid off and poured it over his head. The whole cafeteria burst out in laughter and so did the football team.

Sebastian stalked out the cafeteria swearing under his breathe. I watched him leave feeling a little smug. "Damn red didn't think you had it in you" jace said reminding me of the next part of my plan "oh yeah hey goldilocks" I picked up my chilli cheese fries and dumped them on his beautiful golden hair. Such a shame cause he had such gorgeous hair. He looked up at me in shock. I stuck my finger in my mouth getting rid salt and winked before walking out the door myself.

Walking out of school I suddenly had an idea and there was only one person that could help me with assuming she even knew my name. I looked around to see everyone coming through the doors until I saw long black hair. I ran over quickly dodging people and ignoring rude comments "hey uh issabelle?" I said finally reaching her, she turned around and flashed a friendly smile "hey Clarissa right?" She asked in a calming voice "yeah, well no I'm clary" I said feeling the blush come to my cheeks. "Sorry I'm rambeling, I was actually hoping I could use your help?" I asked wondering if she was going to actually agree to my plan. "Depending on what you need" she said raising an eyebrow "well I'm sure you've heard some rumors about me recently?" She nodded unsure of where I was going. "Well I have a plan" I said and explained my idea to her and I could tell by the way her eyes lit up that she was definitely going to help me. She dragged me to her car and off we went. As we were driving I sent my mum a text.

 **Met a new friend, going shopping then staying at hers tonight will be home tomorrow xx**

 **What's clarys plan? What's shopping have to do with it? Can't wait to write the next chapter it should be a lot of fun. So I'm thinking of doing two maybe three more chapters before she goes back to school just because there is a lot to cover before she starts her idea.**

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It didn't take izzy long to drag me to literally all, and I mean all, the clothing stores in the mall. The first shop we went too she insisted I bought this dress, I had to admit it did look pretty good on me despite the short length and slutty design. Its when I looked at the price that I thought twice this tiny piece of material was $500! No way in hell would I buy it. "Come on clary there's a price to pay for beauty" she said paying for it. I thanked and soon enough she was buying everything for me. I wasn't all that comfortable with it but she reassured me every two seconds that money wasn't an issue.

To my surprise it was only 8pm when we finished I was shocked that it wasn't midnight, at least one thing hasn't changed I still hate shopping with a burning passion but considering how amazing izzy was to me I thought I'd owe it to her not to complain too much. When she pulled up he driveway I was in shock. Yes I had been here before and I wasn't that awestruck but could you blame me I had a really bad headache and stormed out it's not like I was exactly focused on the architecture. When she stopped the car she laughed at my stunned expression and went to get the bags out the car.

After four trips we managed to finally put the last bags down and collapse on her bed. "No offence izzy but shopping is the worst thing in the world" I said stretching out. "You say that yet all the clothes we just bought will change your mind" she said excitedly. I just rolled my eyes at her and walked out her bedroom in search for the kitchen. Before I made it even four steps I collided with someone. "Jesus sorry" I said rubbing my forehead, I looked up to meet golden eyes and I frowned. "Don't give me that look, you ran into me. I was on my way to the shower someone poured cheese fries on me today" he said pointing to the mess that was his hair. Damn it, it still looked really good. "Tragic" I said sarcastically and we both went our seperate ways. God he irritates me. He could just stand there and I would want to jump at him. Though that might be for a different reason but can you blame me he's sex on a stick and I'm just a virgin. I thought about this as I found the kitchen and turned the tap on to get some water.

Would he ever go for someone like me? Yeah I'm a little nerdy but after all the shopping we just did nerd is definitely not the word I would use anymore. Plus even if he did go for it would just be a one time thing. No commitments. Everyone at school knows that Jace is a player. Maybe that's exactly what I need someone who is willing to just get the deed done and over with. Yes exactly so when I finally do meet someone special I will be good at it but that's even if he even thinks of me like that. "Clary!" I heard my name and I snapped back into reality to see that I was staring into space whilst the water was running and to the side of me was a dripping wet jace with a towel wrapped around his lower half. It hung low on his hips barely leaving anything to imagination. I was suddenly very turned on and seeing all his muscles just made it ten times hotter. "Hello earth to red" he said annoyingly and all of sudden my illusion was shattered.

"What?" I asked grumpily. He motioned towards the tap and I turned it off. "Thank you, you know I like to shower with hot water not burn my skin off in an inferno hot water" he said stepping closer to me with a smirk. "Whatever" I just replied heading up the stairs towards izzys room. "Good you're back it's time for the makeover" she said jumping up and down clapping and I knew I was already regretting this. Izzy definitely took her time but it was all worth it when I looked in the mirror. My hair which was usually frizzy was now in soft curls and my makeup was a black smoky eye with a pale pink gloss. "Woah" I said not quite believing it's me "I know, I'm a genius" she said obviously proud. "Alright now to try on an outfit I picked out for you" she walked me over to the bed and pointed at the green silky nightgown that looked like it covered nothing. I paled at the sight but realised it was only to test and no one but izzy would see me in it. I tried it on and to my surprise it actually hugged what little curves I have and made my boobs and bum look bigger. I was already in love with it, it made me feel sexy.

"I'm pretty tired and we've got a big day tomorrow " izzy said yawning "I'll show your room" I was confused I thought I was just sharing her bed but oh well. We got half way down the hall when she gave me directions and headed back to her room. I tried to remember what she said but after today I was esxtremely tired and just opened the doors to find a perfectly made nice white bed. "Finally" I said happily to myself "clary?" A voice called from the darkness I turned to my left to see Jace standing next to a wardrobe wearing only black boxers. I tried very hard to not look at his body but my eyes betrayed him. I was ready for the smirk and cocky remark when I noticed he was checking me out as well. Deciding on starting now instead of tomorrow I put my hand on my hip slightly bunching up the gown and stepped closer "see something you like herondale" I asked sedductively. He didn't say anything just kept looking over my entire body, I started slowly stepping closer till I could feel his heavy breathe on me. "Can I ask you something?" I said in a sweet tone trailing a finger up and down his bicep, he just nodded. "Can you show me.." I let the anticipation hang for a while "where my room is" I said stepping back and watching the expression on his face go from confused back to blank and again he just nodded and showed me the way. "Thanks, night" I said and he left without saying a word. Weird.

 **Ohh things are starting to heat up and clarys plan starts next chapter and I am beyond excited to write it. So anyways hope you enjoyed and see you soon**

 **Read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys! I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything new and I could give you some lame excuse as to why but in all reality it was just me being stupid and scared.**

 **I want to thank notsoinnocent13 for my first review, I'm happy to see that people are actually enjoying where this story is going.**

Chapter 6

 **Clarys POV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled to myself as I paced the guest bedroom. I hadn't slept a wink since jace left. Why did I even try to act seductive around him? It clearly did nothing and it probably made things super awkward between us. Maybe I should forget this whole plan, is a different day maybe everyone has forgotten about all the drama with me and Sebastian. A small knock came from the door and I stopped pacing and tried to control my breathing as I realised I was hyperventilating. "Yeah" I tried to say calmly. The door opened revealing jace wearing only his pj bottoms with no shirt. I tried so desperately not to stare but come on I'm only human.

After a couple seconds I snapped back to reality "Izzy needs you" he said with a smirk on his face, clearly satisfied that he caught me. I just nodded not trusting my voice and went to walk past him. As I did I felt heat radiate off him and he quietly whispered "payback" before walking towards his room. Asshole. I shook my head clear of the thought of jace getting undressed and headed to Izzy. It took longer than last night to get me ready for school but I knew in the end it would all be worth it. Izzy had to make sure every little thing looked above and beyond perfect and I was pretty sure we were the only ones in the house by the time we finished.

The whole ride to school I felt anxious. It was one thing to come up with this plan but another to actually go through with it. What if when everyone see's me they laugh? I'll be even more of an embarrassment than I already am. God I don't want to do this anymore, I want to be old clary fray who hides underneath her mop of wild frizzy curls, the girl who eats in the art room at lunch because no one even knows the exists. "Clary, trust me you look amazing! The plan will work, just try to remember what happened at lunch yesterday and how confident you were. You will need that when you walk in" Izzy said concentrating on the road, I'm

So glad I have her with me, I don't know how I would've done this without- wait "you're not walking in with me?" I said suddenly getting more anxious "trust me you'll have some with you all day, but for what your planning you always need to be available and if I'm with you 24/7 it won't give off that vibe but at lunch it's very important that you strut over CONFIDENTLY to my table" I stared at her in shock. How the hell was I supposed to do that. Kaelie and seelie and everyone I hate sits at that table.

Before I could ponder on it much longer we pulled up and thankfully we were the only ones in the lot, but I knew that meant everyone was in the hallways talking before class, perfect for my entrance. Izzy turned to face me and did one last check before smiling and walking into the school. I looked down at my outfit. I had on a white lacy lingerie looking too with tight black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and killer high heel boots. My hair with dead straight which was a nice change and my eyes were smoky black. I had to hand it to her, Izzy does a good job at making me look hot. Suddenly feeling every confident I stepped out of the car and went to walk in the doors.

 **Ahhhh don't kill me, I know it was short and I left it right before everyone got a look at her but I wanted to write the next chapter in jace's POV so you can finally understand a bit of what's going on in his head. Also I don't think the big walk in scene would be that interesting from clarys POV so I decided to change at the last minute.**

 **Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Jace POV**

The whole morning was torture knowing she was right down the hall from me in that tiny piece of material looking so hot. I almost launched myself at her but thought the better of it. She was different from most girls and I found that endearing. I almost walked straight past Sebastian and the boys before they grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back "day dreaming herondale?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face. "Yes, it was quite lovely. We were sitting on the porch together hand in hand drinking ice tea and watching the sun go down" I said mockingly before flipping him off. Honestly I have no idea why I hang out with him, he's a complete an utter dick. I guess it's just one of those things.

The guys spoke about how short kaelies skirt was today (a topic that I was usually interested in) but my mind kept going back to Clary. First seeing her seductively teasing me in my room, then when she saw me wet from the extremely hot shower and then without warning the picture of her pushed up against the wall by Sebastian popped into my head. I wasn't happy anymore. Why did I lie for him? Thinking about what could've happened if Alec hadn't gotten there in time. I look over to him to see that he's got a big grin on his face and he winks in the direction of seelie and Kaelie. My anger somewhat subsides as I see Izzy join them. Weird I swear her and clary were coming to school together, maybe Clary went home to get changed before coming.

Just as I had turned to talk to Alec the entire hall went dead silent and I looked around to see what had grabbed everyone's attention when my eyes landed on Clary. She had stopped right in the doorway and met everyone's eyes. She looked incredible. I knew that I was getting hard just staring at her but I couldn't find it in myself to move. I was frozen and apparently so was the rest of the school. She put her hand on her hip and smiled a seductive smile before walking towards me and the boys. She winked as she passed me and went for Sebastian. What the hell?

"Sebastian" she said in a sultry tone. I almost growled I hated hearing his name come from her lips. She placed a finger over his lip and looked him dead in the eye "thank you" was all that she said before flipping her long red hair and continued down the hallway disappearing. I was the first one to move and everyone else looked completely and utterly shocked except for Magnus, Izzy, seelie and Kaelie. I walked over to Izzy and I saw Kaelies expression change from jealousy to happy once she saw me "I need to talk to you" I said grabbing Izzy's arm and leading her into an empty classroom.

"What was that?" I asked trying to not remember Clary being in close proximity to sebastard. "That was Clary, you know the friend of mine who slept over yesterday?" She said making it out like that didn't just happen. Before I could ask her anything else people started to walk in getting ready for home room.

The entire day Clary was all anyone could talk about and from what most of the guys were saying, I didn't know how much longer I could take it without punching something. When she walked into the cafeteria at lunch she grabbed some celery sticks and came over to my table. She sat down practically on Sebastian's Lap and placed a celery stick in her mouth making eye contact with me. I knew what she was doing but the question was why? Suddenly all thought was lost when she took of her leather jacket. She was wearing what looked to be white lacy see through in some areas lingerie. I almost choked on my apple. "Fuck baby, I could so just-" I immediately stood up stopping Sebastian from continuing and walked over to Clary taking her arm and walking her out the cafeteria.

When we got to the art room she was giggling and if I wasn't so angry/confused it would've been adorable. "What the hell are you doing Clary?" I said trying to sound somewhat normal. She smiled at me and stopped giggling "what's wrong jace?" She said grabbing another celery stick that I didn't see her take. She put it in her mouth and moaned. It took everything I had to not push her against the desk and fuck her senseless. "Clary stop" I said huskily. "Why? Don't you want me?" She said pouting at me and I couldn't help but lose all confidence. She looked so good and I wanted her so bad. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my chest. She leant up to my ear and whispered "kiss me" she leaned back and looked at me deep in my eyes. "Fuck it" I said and then I was kissing her.

 **Okay so little secret here, the plan kind of began when she walked in wearing what she was wearing and how she's acting but I kind of losely have an idea on where to take the rest of it so stay tuned for that and yeah.. hope you enjoyed this chapter and you got a little insight to jace.**

 **Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I've decided to write a few chapters tonight and post them all once, so I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 8

 **Izzy's POV**

I could hear music coming from the library and I instantly knew it was jace, no one else could play the piano so brilliantly. I loved listening to him play. When he did he it was like he was showing his most vulnerable side of himself. I listened through the door and when he stopped I heard him let out a sigh. I quietly knocked on the door. He opened it and barely looked at me as he sat back down shutting his eyes and running a hand over his face. He seemed conflicted. "Jace?" I said suddenly worried about my brother. He was rarely ever this open with me usually by now I would get some cocky remark causing me to roll my eyes and walk away. "I don't get it" he mumbled to himself, I waited for him to continue "I kissed Clary" he said looking down at the piano keys without a hint of emotion on hid face. Mine however was filled with shock I felt my mouth drop open. I knew of clarys plan but I didn't think that she would do it to jace. Not that he doesn't deserve it, but still he hasn't really done anything to her. "The weirdest thing is that she was all into it and then two seconds later she walked off texting someone and giggling like nothing had even happened?" He said trying to find answers in his own question. "Look you know what happened with Clary and Sebastian. Whatever is happening now, you need to stay out of her way" I said maybe a bit harshly. I felt bad for not only jace but Clary as well. Jace was the biggest player I had ever met and even though Clary is doing what she is doing now she is still that sweet, quiet, kind hearted girl underneath and I've really liked hanging out with and if jace breaks her heart or the other way round it's not going to be good for anyone. Jace looked at my face looking somewhat disappointed and then his walls came back up. "Izzy if little red wants a piece of me, it would be extremely rude to deny her that" he said with his signature smirk. I huffed and walked out the room leaving my ass of a brother to himself.

 **Clary POV**

I don't know why I did it? I guess I was trying to tease him a little but I didn't expect him to kiss me. I could still feel his lips on mine, soft but urgent. Like he was trying to claim me as his. Come on Clary this is jace herondale we are talking about all he cares about is sex. From now on I'll keep the teasing up but make sure there is no way he can kiss me. The only way I can see that happening is if I focus all my attention on Sebastian. Yeah that way I can focus on revenge rather than some idiotic crush that will never happen.

The next day everyone was waiting in the hall for my grand entrance and I was expecting it. Today I was wearing a loose green dress that was tight in certain areas and showing off my cleavage. Well what little I did have but it seemed to be working no matter what. I walked over to my locker and went to grab my English notebook when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see Jace and for a small second my new confidence faltered and I stared wide eyed. I saw that he noticed but before he could say anything I said "hey jace want to go to the art room again?" Smiling seductively. I could see his expression change to one of confusion and I could see his eyes roaming my face looking for something I was just unsure as to what. This wasn't working he wasn't getting as riled up as yesterday and I couldn't have him figuring out the plan. "What's in the art room?" Sebastian asked standing next to me. As much as I wanted to jump away from him I knew this was the only way to continue the plan and get jace off my back. I turned and kissed Sebastian.

 **Woah okay so Clary is a little scared of her feelings for jace especially because she thinks their onsided but kissing Sebastian right in front of jace was a bit of dick move. Next chapter will be in the POV of jace.**

 **RR**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Jaces POV**

I saw her walk in just like she did yesterday but this time in a tiny green dress, similar to the nightgown she wore the first time she teased me. I needed answers to what happened yesterday and what was going on with her in general. I followed her as she got to her locker but she still hadn't acknowledged me. Getting impatient I cleared my throat and she turned to me and looked genuinely suprised. I was caught off guard expecting her to act like yesterday. "Hey jace, want to go to the art room again?" She said suddectively. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely turned on especially remembering how she moaned a little yesterday when we kissed but I was searching for answers on her face. "What's in the art room?" Sebastian said appearing at her side and that's when I knew all hope of talking to her was lost. How right I was because before I knew it she was kissing him. Everyone was staring at them and so was I. She pulled him against her and I fought back a growl I wanted to rip his head off, why was she doing this to me? Why do I care? I could see his hand start to make its way up to her breast and I couldn't take it anymore I reached over and pulled him off of her and punched him in the nose. I felt immediately satisfied when I heard it crack. I turned back to Clary to see she was furious with me. "What the fuck jace?!" She yelled and I was somewhat shocked, the other day she was crying about how he almost.. I can't even say it and now she was all over him? "Art room." I growled at her getting extremely tired of her act whatever it was.

We both walked to the art room without talking and when we got there, there was a kid with dark brown hair and glasses sitting staring at us. I glared at him but he didn't seem to take the hint. Already angry I went to go throw him out when Clary stopped me. She walked over and whispered something in his ear. He went bright red and went to leave as he left he turned at her and she waved and blew him a kiss. I slammed the door in his rat face. "What the hell is your problem today?" She yelled pointing to the door. I was trying to calm down, she literally had my emotions running wild.

"First you ignore me when I talk to you, then you punch Sebastian, then si-" "should I have just let you continue what Alec had protected you from the other day!" I yelled at her finally letting my anger get the best of me. She finally stopped talking and instead looked at me with a shocked expression. "What does it matter to you what I do with Sebastian?" She yelled back to her angry demeanour. "It doesn't" I said and stormed out.

 **Clary and jace are getting nowhere, any predictions for the next chapter??**

 **RR**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Clarys POV**

the next couple of weeks jace and I ignored each other, he would flirt with the girls at the table we both sat just to show how much he didn't care and it just made things so much easier for my plan to continue. I was currently sitting between Jordan and Simon. Simon was necessarily popular but then again neither was I. I flirted with both of them and every now and then when I could feel jace looking at me I giggled at the boys. It was childish but after what happened in the art room I wanted to prove to him I didn't care. "Clary are you coming tonight?" Jordan said snapping me from my thoughts. How long was I not paying attention for? "Tonight?" I said innocently. "Me, Sebastian and a few of his buddies are coming to his place tonight for drinks" bile rose in my throat and I wanted to say no way in hell, that's when I caught jace's eye. He shook his head no to tell me not to go which made me immediately mad. Who did he think he was saying I can't go. I know I was playing with fire but suddenly I didn't care.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" I said and I could see Kaelie and seelie laugh and whisper about me, this is what I wanted. Jace got up and stormed away and I laughed "clearly someone has blue balls" Jordan said and I stopped, as much as I was mad at jace I could tell I really pissed him off and somewhere inside me I was angry with myself.

Just as I finished getting ready for drinks at Sebastian's place my phone started ringing and I knew it was Isabelle.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" There was silence for a little bit before she spoke "Clary I know what the plan is, but do you really think this is the best way to go about it?" She said and suddenly I started feeling annoyed. She was the one who agreed with me and said it was a good idea now she's backing out "I told you what the plan was, tonight just gave me the perfect excuse" I said trying to not sound annoyed. "Clary listen, what if your plan doesn't work and Sebastian tries something" "I won't let that happen" I argued "Clary stop being so stupid! You couldn't stop him that first time in the alley and you won't be able to stop him tonight and with the other guys there as well who knows what you will do" I didn't know what to say because deep down I know she was right "I'll be fine" I said my stubbornness taking over, there was silence again before finally she said "don't expect Alec, me or jace to save you, you made your bed you have to lie in it" and with that she hung up the phone. Now I was royally pissed. Throwing off the jeans and shirt I had on, I changed into that tight black dress that Izzy bought me and threw on some black knee high boots.

After twenty minutes I had got to Sebastian's house and I could hear music coming from inside. I walked in to be greeted by a whole party and was instantly confused. I scanned the room to find Sebastian. I was angry and I just wanted this stupid part of the plan over with. I walked over and started kissing him. Not to long later I was being lead upstairs. Once the door was shut I tried my hardest to talk and keep his mind off doing anything. The plan had worked everyone saw me and Sebastian so by now they assumed I had slept with him. Now came the hardest bit, keeping Sebastian from actually trying anything. He started to kiss my neck but I pushed him off "I don't want to have sex or anything" I tried to say in my new confident voice but it was just a scared one. "It's okay" he said trying to put his hand up my dress. I shoved his hand away but that didn't stop him. He hiked up my dress and pulled down his pants. I tried my hardest to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth. He was on top of me and then in one instant he slammed into me and I screamed out and burst into tears. I cried the entire time until he finally got off me, but by then it was too late. I fell to the floor and curled up into a small ball. Sebastian looked down at me and winked before he left the room to join the party. I realised how bad of a situation I was in and worse of all I had no one to blame but myself. I sat on the floor in the dark crying quietly to myself thinking about how much of a wreck I've slowly become. Suddenly the door flung open and out of reflex I buried my head in my arms to try and hide. I heard sloppy noises that sounded somewhat like kissing and I looked up to see Kaelie and jace making out. Jace was on the bed lying down and Kaelie was on top of him grinding against him. I wanted to scream but I knew it wouldn't make this situation any better. Without meaning to I let out a sob that was just loud enough for jace to hear.

He pulled Kaelie off him and squinted around the room until his eyes landed on me. "Uh are you okay?" He said obviously not knowing it was me. I nodded but looked back down into my arms. I could hear jace and Kaelie talking but I didn't have the energy to listen. All of a sudden I was being picked up by strong hands and pulled into the light. He instantly let go when he realised it was me and I flinched from the empty feeling that came flowing back when he left go of me. We said nothing and I just stared at the floor. The last time we spoke we were yelling at each other, there wasn't much more to be said now. I felt his hand cup my face and I flinched away from the contact. "Clary?" He asked in a confused tone, I said nothing.

He groaned before turning on the light and taking in my appearance. His eyes raked all over my body and the look on his face was pure anger. "What the hell are you wearing?!" He yelled pulling off his leather jacket and passing it to me, I took it and put around me. It smelled like him and it somewhat made me relax. I liked back at him and his eyes were on my face. "What happened?" He asked his face suddenly a mask. I let my hair fall and cover my face"Did Sebastian hurt you?" He said fuming. I didn't say anything but I didn't need to. Jace connected the dots and was suddenly filled with horrror. He didn't say anything but pulled me into his arms and I cried until I had nothing left in me.

"Why didn't you listen to Izzy?" He said still angry and i pulled away from him. How was not the time to say I told you so. Getting angry and fed up with this night I stormed out of the room and downstairs about to walk out the door before someone grabbed my wrists. I pulled back instantly before noticing jace. Everyone around us had stopped to watch the interaction. "Clary What is going on with you?!" He yelled over the music. Now suddenly I was filled with rage. "What jace, you don't like this new me?" I said sounding slutty and pointing to my outfit. I saw his eyes look down quickly and then focus on my face again. "I liked you before but after tonight" he didn't finish and he didn't have to. I could see the look on his face saying he regrets what he said but I didn't care. He said it.

"Before I slept with Sebastian?" I yelled and I could tell he was upset with himself because he saw how broken I am. "Well I guess I'm a just a no good dirty slut" I said and even as I said those words I tried to fight back tears because deep down I knew that was how I felt and with that I left the party and bawling mess. As I hit the curb I got out my phone and dialed Izzy's number. It rang twice before going to voicemail. I cried even harder. Why did I let things get this messed up. I looked through my phone to find a different number and dialed it hoping the person would understand. After four rings he picked up. "Hey simon, it's Clary"

 **Woah okay so this chapter got messy quickly. The plan started going the right way but it got bad for Clary really quickly. For those of you who are confused About clarys plan she will explain in the last chapter. Also, shadowhunters season 3 trailer came out this morning and the new season looks amazing!! But how annoying that we have to wait until April!:(**

 **RR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys I know that I haven't updated in ages! I am so sorry. Honestly if i could give you a reason why i would but i honestly just couldnt get into it. anyways i was just lying in bed and i was thinking about the previous chapter, it had finally just started getting interesting and i really wanted to continue so without further hesitation heres chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

 **Jace's POV**

i watched her storm out the party and i think i saw her cry. i wanted to go after her and make sure she was okay but i was still so angry. she was so stubborn not listening to iz. if she had sebastian might not have.. ugh i cant even think about him grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. she's so small and fragile how could he ever touch her like that, especially without her permission. i had no idea i was moving until sebastian was standing with his back turned to me. "...She was literally begging me to fuck her, so i did. i guess she couldnt get enough after the first time" suddenly i grabbed him by the hair and threw him backwards and started punching him in the stomach. i couldnt stop not after what he had just done. i felt hands being placed on my hands to pull me back and only then did i finally stop. everyone stood looking at sebastian shocked. he was lying on the floor almost motionless. i turned around to see that it was alec that pulled me away. to be honest it was probably a good idea any longer and sebastian would have been unconscious. i looked back down at sebastian to see him looking up at me with anger "What the hell herondale?" he yelled. "You touch her again and i'll make sure everyone knows what really happened that day in the alley" i threatened before storming out the door.

once outside i took a depth breathe and started to calm down. thats when it clicked. clary. shit i let her leave by herself when she was in a bad state. i tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. it was no suprise. after what i said to her i'm sure she hates me. i know i shouldnt have said it and the minute i did i saw the hurt come across her face but in that moment all i could think about was sebastian inside of her and it drove me mad.

 _Monday_

 **Clary's POV**

simon and i spent the entire weekend watching sci-fi movies, turns out we have a lot in common and it was nice to be able to forget about everything for a bit. i was pretending to be someone i'm not for so long it felt good to be me again, that's why when today came i was suddenly sick to my stomach. i had a lot to answer for and i knew none of it would be pretty. i decided to go for black jeans, a graphic pink floyd shirt and converse with a huge black hoodie that i'm hoping will hide me enough that no one would recognise me. when i got to school i was late, i had to walk seeing as my mum had left for work and izzy wasnt currently speaking to me. i had tried all weekend calling her but she never answered. i opened the doors deep in thought not realising everyone was in the halls watching me. i snapped back to reality very quickly and looked at a few faces. some were emotionless, others were laughing and some just downright glared at me. great. i caught a glimpse of gold and found jace immediately. everyone else around seem to disappear and all i could see was him. i stood for a couple seconds staring at him until finally he caught my eye.

he looked at me for a couple seconds before closing his eyes, shaking his fingers through his hair and walked off. i guess i deserve that after everything that i've done to him, but a part of me was a little disappointed after all i was the one who was raped and he knows that. the whole day felt like it would never end, but i didnt make eye contact with anybody. i knew my role now was to be that slut who slept around and had a reputation but everytime someone reminded me of it i was instantly brought back to what sebastian had done to me. it was my fault and i had to live with it completely alone. when art came around i was a little bit perkier finally a class i could enjoy. i would just sit with my headphones in block the world out and sketch. "Class today i want to try something different, instead of individual self assements, i would like to see how everyone see's each other" the teacher said and i groaned inwardly just what i needed. "I will put you into pairs and you'll sketch what you see about the other person" she started to list off pairs and each time she didnt use my name i let out a breath. the last thing i needed was some picture of me with a million guys to be drawn. " stephanie and Michael, clary and Jace" the teacher said and i snapped up to look at her.

i couldnt breathe, for one thing i didnt even know jace was in this class and another im pretty sure he hates me. god seriously is my entire life a joke or what? i could hear jace apprcoahing me to sit down but i kept my head down unable to look at him after this morning. we didnt speak but instead got to work right away. when the bell went signalling school was over we passed each other our sketches and left. i was terrified to see what he had sketched for me, who knows what he was thinking. i waited until i got home but when i did i couldnt take the suspense anymore. i opened my bag and looked down at the paper.

 **i'm so sorry please don't kill me. i will make sure to update very soon, i just need to write this chapter so i could start to contiue the story. any ideas on what Jace drew? also if you have read my other fanfiction secrets i should be updating either tonight, tomorrow or thursday i promise**

 **read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so firstly i would like to thank the guest who left that hauntingly beautiful review, i loved it so much! Secondly I know that in the previous chapter i said i would be updating my other fanfiction, Secrets, but the thing is i feel like i have more motivation to write this story than i do that one. Also another reason is that i'm not even sure if anyone enjoyed it or anything. So i'm in no way asking for everyone to review me on my story or i'll stop updating or whatever but if anyone could do me a favour and just give me some feedback to get me back into the groove of things..**

Chapter 12

 **CPOV**

I looked down at the drawing and suddenly burst into a huge laughing fit. After the past couple of days i have had it felt good to finally laugh. Jace had drawn me as a stick figure, the clear indication of it was that the stick figure had bright red hair. My laughter started to slowly come to a halt, i had noticed in the middle of my triangle dress that it had a beautifully detailed broken heart. All the laughter had faded and instead i stood there staring at the page deep in thought. There were two ways that this picture could be interpreted. 1. that he thinks i'm becoming a heartbreaker, which is totally hypocritical coming from him by the way. Or 2. He thinks that i'm broken. I honestly think its more likely to be option 2. "UGH I HATE YOU JACE HERONDALE!" i screamed into my pillow trying not to cry at all the confusion i had brought on myself. 'ring ring RIIII HNNNNGGGGG!' i pressed accept without seeing it was "WHAT?" i said grumpily. "I can't believe you!" jace yelled at me from the other side of the phone. everything stopped. did Izzy tell him the game? about how i planned to end it? shit this is not good at all. "Jace" i said quietly just about ready to cry "Clary don't even try to lie to me, i know exactly what you did" i could feel the tears leaking from my eyes "Jace i- how did you find out? did Izzy tell you?" i asked hoping to god it wasn't her. "Izzy? what does she have to do with you having sex with simon all weekend!" he yelled and now i was just as angry.

"WHAT! I didnt sleep with simon at all" i yelled back and i could tell he didn't believe me. "Bullshit clary, sebastian was going on about how he was fucking you all weekend long because you wanted him so bad" i almost threw up hearing that. "Then simon comes out of nowhere saying that you were sleeping with him all weekend and showed Alec a picture of you in just a shirt cuddled next to him" i felt like punching a wall, everything was majorly screwed and everyone thought that i was some whore who slept around with every guy and now even worse jace believes it too. i started to cry and i didn't even care that it was loud and he could hear. i didnt have anything left and no one to turn too. Simon was the last person i had and he was just some jerk who wanted to prove that i slept with him and not sebastian. "Damn it Clary!" Jace said before hanging up the phone. i dropped to my knees and started hysterically crying until i was physically numb. It all just went black.

 **JPOV**

I was too nervous to look at the drawing clary did for me, i know she's really good at art and i'm terrible. I think back to staring at in art class trying to think about what i was going to draw. I laugh a little thinking about stick figure clary. Finally sitting down on the couch i pull the piece of paper out and unfold it. Theres a picture of me with angel wings. she's managed to capture every facial feature so perfectly, i was truly astounded. i heard my phone going off and i recognised Alec's ringtone immediately. "Hey" i said still focusing on the drawings, maybe i should call her and see if she's okay. i was kind of a dick to her today at school and she didn't deserve that. "Jace I have to tell you something.." he sounded serious "What is it?" i was focused on him now suddenly worried. "I was with sebastian and the boys and he was going on about how he was with clary all weekend because she just couldnt get enough and out of nowhere simon comes over and shows us a picture on his phone of him and clary cuddled and she was only wearing a shirt, he said that he was the one with her all weekend and that he picked her up from the party" my blood was boiling and there were so many people i was mad at but the only person i wanted to talk to was Clary. "Bye Alec" i said hanging up the phone.

I dialed her number and after a few rings she answered "WHAT!" there was no way she's mad at me after everything she's done. "I can't believe you!" i yelled unable to think of any words to say at this point. She was quiet for a couple seconds "Jace" she said quietly and it took all of my self control not to forgive her and run to her. "Clary don't even try to lie to me, i know exactly what you did" she was quiet again and then she spoke "Jace i- How did you find out? Did Izzy tell you?" i knew she was lying but what did izzy have to do with this? "Izzy? what does she have to do with you having sex with simon all weekend!" i started getting angrier by the second. "WHAT!" she yelled and seemed suprised which confused me further. "Bullshit clary, sebastian was going on about how he was fucking you all weekend long because you wanted him so bad" i almost threw up hearing that. "Then simon comes out of nowhere saying that you were sleeping with him all weekend and showed Alec a picture of you in just a shirt cuddled next to him" okay so i know simon didn't say sex but he did imply it. Minutes passed and there was no sound coming from her end of the phone then out of nowhere i heard loud sobs and instantly i knew she was crying. all of my anger subsided and all i wanted to do was to hold her and tell her everything was okay because i'm here for her. for gods sake i must seriously love her. WAIT WHAT? LOVE? each cry broke my heart further. "Damn it Clary!" i said before hanging up and driving to her house.

When i got there i knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. when there was nothing i started to get really worried. i picked up the welcome mat and found a key, i put it in the door and searched for clary's room "Clary are you here?" i said and i got nothing in response. i decided i should probably leave when out of nowhere i heard a loud thump coming from a behind a door in the hallway. i opened it to find clary on the floor completely unconscious. i rushed over to her and picked her up. i put my ear against her mouth to make sure she was still breathing and thank god she was. i held her close and as if sensing my presence she started to open her eyes. she looked up at me and smiled before leaning into my muscular chest. i was so happy she's okay. i kissed her head and all of a sudden she jumped from my arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked angry again. "clary much as i have tried to stay angry at you i can't seem too" i said scratching my head. "YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD'VE SLEPT WITH SOMEONE RIGHT AFTER WHAT THAT ASSHOLE DID?" she said and i realised she was right "AND WHAT DOES YOU PICTURE MEAN? I'VE COME UP WITH A MILLION DIFFERENT OPTIONS AND NONE OF THEM-" i crashed my lips to hers. she didn't respond at first but then started kissing me back. it wasn't hot and heavy it was sweet and vulnerable, the way i wanted it to be the first time.

 **SOOOOO this is probably the longest chapter i've ever written, i'm quite proud of myself to be honest haha. So any predictions on what's going to happen next?**

 **Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so i was writing this chapter all day trying to get it right and i finally did. I also want to let you guys know that my internet is kind of running slow so if i don't update in a couple days that would be why AAAAANNNDDD lastly i want to thank Redrobin22 for my review on not only this story but my other story secrets, i will be writing the next chapter tomorrow i promise..**

Chapter 13

After we kissed we sat on the floor me in his arms not speaking just sitting in comfortable silence. I dont know how long we sat there but i do know that i had never felt more at peace. At some poinint I know he had moved us so we were both now cuddled on my bed. I stiffened remembering when I was forced into... you get what I'm trying to say. "Hey" jace whispered quietly, pulling my chin up to look at up him. "I will never let anyone touch you like that ever again" i looked deep into my eyes and he looked straight back at me. I leaned forward getting closer and closer until we could feel each others breath. he seemed caught like he didn't know whether or not to kiss me. so i took the next step and kissed him. i started off sweet and gentle like he was worried he would break me. Getting fed up with the slow pace, i climbed on his lap and straddled him. he seemed to move a lot faster but i could still tell he was hesitant to do anything more. i began to lift his shirt up, but he stopped me "Clary, you don't have to do anything" he said shutting his eyes tight. i could tell it was hard for him to tell me to stop. "I want to, if Sebastian hadn't.." i couldn't finish and i felt jace's grip on me tighten "If he hadn't, i would still be a virgin and you would be the only person i would want to do this with" that seemed to be enough encouragement because he finally started to kiss me with intensity and I was just glad that i was sitting down because my legs turned to jelly, him giving in made me want him more. I started to pull his shirt off and this time he complied and i was awestruck once again at his gorgeous body.

"Everything okay?" he said concerned, this was so different to when i was with Sebastian i could see how much he cares and that just made my decision more clear than ever. i nodded and then kissed him fiercely and started grinding. he moaned my name and flipped us over so he was on top of me, i let out a small giggle and wrapped my legs around his waist. he continued moving his hips against mine and I let out loud whimpers, it felt so good, I never wanted it to stop. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" my brother Jon screamed from the doorway. Jace quickly rolled off me and looked at Jon with wide eyes. "jon get out" i said frustrated, mom didn't even tell me that he was coming home. with an angry look at jace he backed out my room. I waited for jace to tell me some excuse to leave but instead he said nothing. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he was coming back to New York" he nodded but again didn't say much else "god why did he have to come back right now" i mumbled quietly hoping jace wouldn't hear but unfortunately he did I looked at him and he was wearing his panty dropping smirk. "Were you enjoying our make out session red?" he said as he leaned closer to me, my breathe caught and I immediately want him. he stopped inches from my face and said in a husky voice "what do you want clary?" I jumped on him and kissed him. it was hungry and desperate. We continued on like we couldn't get enough of each other. just as he started lifting my shirt up my phone went off stopping us. Jace groaned and i checked out, it was from Jon. 'i'm not walking in again, but your friend needs to leave moms on her way home' i let out an annoyed groan and fell against my bed.

"My mom is on her way home, you better head off now. who knows what Jon will say when she gets here" my eyes were shut wishing that for once that I lived alone. if I did I would be able to do exactly what I wanted without interruption. "Why don't you tell me some of the things you were planning on doing to me" Jace said and i scolded myself not realising i had said that out loud. "I think I made myself pretty clear just a minute ago" i said seductively. "I guess I better get going" he said tearing me away from my naughty thoughts. i nodded and walked him out the front door earning a glare from jon as I did. "Clare you need to be careful around Herondale" he warned as I came back inside. I just rolled my eyes and went to walk away but not before he grabbed my wrist and forcefully turned me around. "Listen to me he has a reputation, and the last thing i want is for my baby sister to be one of his conquests" as much as I didn't want to admit it my brother had a point. Jace had a reputation and If I had just slept with him it would of not only made mine worse but dragged him down with me. "You're so worried about his reputation to realise he's not the only one who has one" I said before storming off into my room. I dont know what to do, Jace is the only person who knows me inside and out and the only person I actually always want to be around, but just thinking of all the looks I get walking into school. I could never do that to jace, i would never let his life change because of my mistake. i dialled Izzy's number praying to god she would answer.

just as I thought it would go to voicemail, I heard her voice "What?" she said not angry but not happy either. more like she was fed up. "I need your help" i said and i knew it was going to take more than that to convince her "Do I need to remind you what happened last time you asked me that?" she said annoyed "this time it could help someone other than myself. I need your help saving Jace" I said and I knew that now I had her attention.

 **so does anyone have any ideas on what clary's next plan is or even what her first plan was? i will tell you that her first plan will be revealed in the last chapter for specific reasons that work with the story. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please dont kill me for this chapter everything will make sense in the end but i'm still writing the middle right now, theres more drama to come.**

Chapter 14

CPOV

"you said you're going to save jace? im confused is he in trouble?" izzy asked and i was unsure how she would take this. "No but if he continues to be with me, he might be. Look i know you probably don't want to hear this but you, Alec and Jace were the only ones there for me and i shat all over that and im sorry. i should've listened to you that night but i was stubborn. The point is, everyone thinks i'm a slut and hates me i dont want that for jace so my plan is to tell him i was only using him to get back at sebastian and the whole thing was some kind of jealousy game and that he means nothing to me"

i finished talking and hoped that my idea would be enough. "Clary, i'm sorry as well, Jace old me what sebastian did and no one deserves that. Are you sure you don't just want to tell jace the truth?" she said and i weighed the options but ultimately i knew that still wouldn't help him. "He's better off not knowing me" i said letting a small tear fall. "Do you love him?" she asked and the question took me by surprise but i knew my answer "That's why i'm letting him go".

 **The Next Day**

"Hey Clary, what time does your brother come home from work? i was thinking maybe i could come round and we could watch a movie together?" jace asked me all happy holding my hand. i looked around to see everyone staring at us. i made eye contact with izzy and i could see she felt bad but she knew my reasoning. it was now or never. "What? would i want to do that?" i said putting my confident alter ego on. i pulled my hands out of his and i could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm confused" he said quietly, a piece of my heart broke and i wasn't sure i could keep up the act. i pushed through the pain and continued. "Let me clear something up for you.

ANy interaction you and i have had was to make sebastian jealous and it quite clearly worked" i said using a devilish grin. On the inside i felt like throwing up. his face turned from hurt to anger. "Sebastian Clary? REally?" he yelled at me and i wanted to burst out crying but i knew i had to do this, for him. "it was always sebastian" i said a bit more serious now. that hit him hard i could tell by his face. he wasnt angry anymore he was destroyed and it destroyed me to see him like that. without another word he walked off and i walked towards the bathroom, found a stall and started hysterically crying. i cried for what felt like hours. "Clary?" i heard isabelle come through the bathroom doors. i opened the stall door and she looked at me with a sad expression "Did he believe me?" i asked barely able to form words. she just nodded. i collapsed to the floor unable to stand. "Clary, i can tell him it wasnt true that it was just a stunt to save his reputation" she said trying to help. i shook my head. "He wont believe you or me" i said crying into my hands having izzy hold me.

we sat there for awhile before i could hear heels clicking against the floor coming towards the bathroom. i looked up at izzy and we both hid in the stall. if someone saw me it would make the whole argument look fake and i needed everyone to believe if jace did. when the heels walked in i could hear the high pitched voice of Kaelie. Great. "What a slut!" i flinched i knew she was talking about me. "Did you see jace's face, he was so sad" her main follower seelie said.

"She probably told him she loved him and slept with him just to get with sebastian, i mean how low and desperate can you get?" Kaelie said re-applying her lipstick. "Wait does that mean that you and jace are back together?" seelie asked and i went numb i needed to know if they were back on. before i stepped into jace's vision, he and Kaelie were dating on and off. "Well nothing is set in stone, but he did ask me to meet him in the janitor's closet after lunch today" she laughed as they walked out of the bathroom. "What the hell? i get that he's hurt but what does hooking up with kaelie prove other than exactly what i thought would happen?" i couldn't breathe i was pacing back in forth "Clary breathe, dont listen to her" i couldnt help it, all i could think about were her words and laughter.

the day went on and as much as i tried i couldn't ignore everyones constant remarks about me as i walked passed. i was sitting at my lunch table that was completelY empty and i couldnt help but picture jace and kaelie in the janitors closet, kissing, touching and the more i thought about it the more i couldnt let it happen. i saw jace getting up and walking out. kaelie waited for a couple minutes when i met izzy's eyes. i sent her a text 'distract kaelie'. she nodded and started talking about meliorn. everyone knew she loved him more than anything, good thinking izzy. i ran to the closet and closed the door and just as i was about to say something i heard jace's voice

"It's about time" he said and i could tell he was annoyed. i on the other hand was confused. "what?" i said quietly. "please clary, i saw you around school today you looked miserable. almost as miserable as me, i knew you were lying this morning when i saw you leave the bathroom after kaelie left" he was clearly still angry. "wait how did you know-" "after i walked away from you, i realise what you told me didnt make sense. why would you be trying to make me jealous when sebastian raped you? so i turned around and saw you run off to the bathroom. then i hatched a plan of my own and told Kaelie to meet me here after lunch hoping you would intervene somehow and then i said her lipstick looked like it was coming off" he finished and i stared at him in astonishment. "So why'd you lie clary?" he asked and i had no answer for him.

 **i have so much more to write but i thought this chapter is pretty long already so i will save it for the next one. hope you enjoyed**

 **Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **CPOV**

"I know you lied to me and not just about sebastian." he said in what sounded more like a frustrated tone more than anything. Did Izzy tell him? Surely she would've warned me or something. "I dont know what you're talking about.." i said quietly, at least i knew that was the truth. "You know what i'm talking about. Your clothes, the fact that you care about how your hair and makeup looks, your attitude..." he sighed "You've changed" he said almost in a whisper. suddenly i was furious. "I've changed? that's what your so angry about the fact that i've started acting a different way? well i'm sorry jace that i'm acting exactly like what people think of me!" he went to speak but i wasnt finished "AND IM SORRY JACE, BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS NORMAL? OH THATS RIGHT YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW I EXISTED UNTIL THE INCIDENT WITH SEBASTIAN!" that stopped him and as i processed what i had said i realised i was exactly right. Jace had never even heard of me until Alec saved me. I tried hurting him and ended up hurting myself in the process. "So this whole" he gestured to me "Is because i never noticed you before?" he asked and i slapped him right away. "This was never about you Jace" i said before throwing the door open and noticing a huge crowd with cameras all pointed. they no doubt heard every word. "Glad you enjoyed the show" i muttered before walking out the front doors to school but not before hearing a small evil laugh coming from Kaelie. that bitch

i plugged my earphones in and walked to my house hoping to block the entire world out. when i reached my room i slammed my door shut in frustration, thankfully no one was home. "UGH STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" i yelled to no one. "Why couldnt i just continue through high school like the invisible no one, that nobody cared about. Not even Jace. "Ugh stupid golden prick thinks everything is about him" i started pacing around my room to calm me down when i got a brilliant idea.

 **JPOV**

"Glad you enjoyed the show" she muttered before storming off. everyone's eyes followed her and when she left they all fell on me "Problem?" i asked and just like that everyone scattered. everyone except kaelie, great. "I got held up, but i'm all yours now Jacey" ugh jacey? really? "Not in the mood" i said walking towards the gym, i needed to walk off some of this steam. she stopped right in front of me and started trailing her finger down chest "Come on, i'll make it worth your while" she said desperately. "Kaelie, i told you no. so why dont you go screw whatever else you can find okay?" i said and she glared at me, but i couldnt find the strength to care. i walked to the gym and threw my shirt off and started to work out blocking out everything.

"...JACE HERONDALE, IF I HAVE TO CALL YOUR NAME ONE MORE TIME.." i heard izzy's voice and immediately put down the weights, izzy can be scary when she gets angry. "What?" i said wiping the sweat from my head. "I SAID have you apologised yet?" she said waving her arms about like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Apologised for what?" i said fully facing her now "For being an ass, i heard what you guys where talking about in the closet." i shrugged not knowing what to say. i knew i should apologise but she was still keeping something from me. "You cant seriously be this stupid!" she yelled and rolled her eyes "come on jace it's not that hard to guess, even i know.." she clasped her hand over her mouth and my eyes widened. this whole time she knew what clary was doing. that's why she became friends with her so quickly, they both knew clary's plan "Izzy what was her plan" i said very serious. "No way am i telling you, i will say this though, her plan didnt work." she said with a sad look on her face and with that she left. "IZZY!" i yelled after her but she just ignored me and kept on walking. That's it, i'm going to Clary's house i dont care if i have to break down her door. I'm finding out what her plan was.

i dont even remember leaving the gym and now i was somehow at clary's house, i knocked on the door and much to my dismay her brother answered. "What do you want Herondale?" eh said coldly. i dont have time for this. "Look whatever your problem is with me can wait, i need to have a really serious important talk with clary" to my surprise he let me and didn't follow me to her room. as i approached her door i was about to knock when i heard her talking, i leaned closer to hear her properly. "... so now you know the truth. You happy?" i didnt wait for anymore and burst into the room. she dropped her phone. "You need to tell ME the truth right now."

 **sooo in case no one can tell the end is coming very soon. i know that there isnt many chapters but with the amount of drama i dont think i could add anymore. Any predictions to what's going to happen next? i have a few ideas but i'm not sure which one i'll use. i'll update soon i promise**

 **Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**So i have officially returned! i know it's been awhile but life is busy sometimes but dont worry i promise to finish this story and if all goes well i think i should have 3 more chapters + the epilouge but it's getting really close to the end so be prepared..**

Chapter 16

 **CPOV**

"...so now you know the truth. you happy?" i finished talking but before i could stop recording my door burst open and in walked jace "You need to tell ME the truth right now" he said not playing games, 100% serious. i just stared up at him in shock and then i remembered the video. i pressed the button and let out a sigh. "earth to clary?" he said getting impatient. i stood up and walked over to him "I promise i will explain everything you just have to wait until tomorrow. i said hoping it was enough. "Why cant you just tell me now?" he said crossing his arms. "i want to, but some things are harder to say when you know that someone you care about will be disappointed in you" i said lamely playing with my fingers trying to distract myself.

"clary.." he whispered lifting my chin up to look at him. "you don't know that i will be disappointed" "Trust me on this you will-" before i could finish, someone cleared their throat. i looked at the doorway to see my mum with a smug look on her face and her arms crossed. i then realised how close me and jace were standing. taking a few steps back, i let my head fall this couldn't get worse. "Clary will you and herondale stop fooling around for two seconds so i can tell you that mum is-" he stopped, taking in the scene before him. "Thanks jon" i said sarcastically. "Mr herondale, would you like to join us for dinner? i would love to call you by your first name but unfortunately, along with many other interesting details my son provided me with your name isn't one" she said smugly still.

"He has plans actually mum" i said not wanting to discuss any of this anymore. "Oh those, they aren't important. i would love to have dinner with you Mrs fray and my name is Jace" all of a sudden her smug impression was gone and she blushed a little at his gorgeous smile, ew. "Dinner will be ready in 10 but i'll leave you two to talk" she said, great just the last thing i want to do right now "Oh and clary keep your door open" she said winking at me. i rolled my eyes but jace just laughed a little and for some reason i couldnt help but laugh as well. soon we were both hysterically laughing at completely nothing, i guess after all the fighting and drama it felt good to have an awkward parent conversation.

"Dinner" my mum called and thats when the laughter started to slow down. when we got to the table our faces were both back to their grim impressions. we had been eating for at least 20 minutes in silence until mum spoke "So Jace how long have you and clary been having sex?" she said matter of factly, i on the other hand started coughing and choking on water "Mum" i groaned once i could breathe properly. "What? i just want to know my baby is being safe" she said sweetly, oh how i wish i could flip her off right now. "We haven't.." i let the word go "had sex, she means" jace finishes and i shoot him a glare. mum drops her fork against the plate "No wonder there was copious amounts of sexual tension when i walked in before" she said laughing to herself "Oh my god mum please for the love of all that's good and just please stop taking about sex" for the rest of the dinner my mum went into full detail about how natural sex is, i felt like dying every second she continued. "...masturbation. you know i've heard you-" "OKAY MUM PLEASE STOP!" i yelled standing up and thankfully she finished.

"Is everyone finished their food" she said smiling proud of herself. "i kind of lost my appetite when you started talking about clary masturbating" jon said and at that i slammed my head against the table repeatedly. "Clary like i said before its completely natural, everyone does no need to feel embarrassed. i sure your brother and jace have done it many times" she said as if she was just talking about the news. "Well thanks for the awesome dinner, i'll be going to drown myself in bleach now" jon said disappearing. "Yeah jace could you drive me to izzy's i need to talk to her about something" for the first time since my mum started talking about sex i looked at his face to see him smiling, figures. "sure" we both got up and began walking out the door "oh clary.." my mum said following us, here we go "Dont worry Mrs F, i have protection" he said i swear to god i wanted to castrate him. "good boy" she said smiling and with that i pulled jace outside the house "what the hell ja-" he cut me off with his lips. the kiss we desperate and fast. if we werent on a sidewalk in the middle of public right now, who would've known what would happen.

"Again, what the hell?" i said a little dazed now. "it was so cute to see you squirm the whole time, your mum was talking about sex" he said and hearing his voice low and husky was doing weord things to me. i craned my neck to the side allowing him to kiss me there and he did. it felt so good, i forgot where we were until i heard someone wolf whistle. jace laughed against my skin and it sent a shiver down my spine. "We need to go" i said suddenly, he continued kissing my neck "Where?" he said between kisses. i pulled his head back and looked at him properly. "Somewhere we can be alone" i said seductively, i heard him growl before leading me towards the car.

 **okay so this was more of a filler chapter but i mean it was a pretty interesting one, plus i felt like this story needed a little less serious drama for once. hope you enjoyed and yeahh...**

 **R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **CPOV**

"Put it in" i said between kisses he pulled back and looked at me with an excited expression. "Are you sure?" he asked unsure if he should, i simply nodded whilst biting my lip. "okay" he said as he reached around and started grabbing remote controls for both of us. Jace had just recently got the new Call of Duty and to say we were excited to play would've been an understatement. the game starts and once i take it all in a small comes across my face. when we got to his house we were completely alone and we both agreed to just have one more afternoon filled with no drama together and once we agreed to that we started making out. Jace mentioned his call of duty collection and now we were here. "You know as much as i love COD this isn't exactly what came to mind when you said you wanted to be alone with me" he said smirking and i lightly punched his arm. without warning memories of sebastian came flooding back and i was frozen. "Clary are you okay?" jace said, his voice full of concern. "Jace i cant do that with you" i said suddenly surprising both him and myself, i saw the look of hurt flash across his face "no don't get me wrong, i really REALLY want to" i said sitting in his lap straddling him. his expression shows that he understood.

"Clary as much as i'm enjoying this position i don't know how much longer i can sit here and not touch you" he said pained. i mumbled an apology with a huge blush on my face and climbed off his lap. we continued playing games for the rest of the night. when i finally looked at my phone it was midnight, shit. "Well looks like the fun is over" i said standing up and stretching, jace had a confused look on his face so i showed him the time. i gave him a smile before beginning to walk out. "wait, stay here tonight" he said standing up and walking over to me. as much as i knew i probably shouldn't my head was nodding before i could even register it moving. he took off his shirt and i let out a gasp of surprise and then immediately hated myself for doing so. he smirked at me as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall. i stood there gawking at his incredible body and all of sudden my eyes were working their way down to his- "Do you want to borrow a shirt?" his voice interrupted my naughty thoughts and i nodded not trusting my voice.

as soon as he threw me his shirt he climbed into bed and kept his eyes on me. i tried not to blush but it wasnt like i had ever gotten undressed in front of anyone, except maybe izzy. i managed to avoid his stare and focus on taking my clothes off. sadly i was only wearing white cotton bra and matching underwear not really very sexy, but i wasn't about to take them off so he could see everything. pulling the top over my head i got into bed and it was like my body could sense his warmth. his arm came around my waist and pulled my back against him. he felt so warm and safe that i didn't want this night to end. i wasnt sure what would happen tomorrow so i knew this might be my last chance with him.

i turned around and placed my lips against his. the kiss quickly deepened and sped up. i manoeuvred so i was now straddling him and moved my hips against his. instantly he moaned and i could feel him getting turned on. he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he said in a barely audible whisper. "Yes" i said, my breathing now incredibly heavy. we continued kissing when he flipped me over so he was on top. this is how my first time should of been. jace should've been my first. "wait jace" he stopped for a second looking worried "it's okay we can stop if you want" he said smiling at me. "no it's not that, it's just.." i didnt know how to word this properly. "If i hadn't of been so stubborn, sebastian wouldn't have raped me and would still be a virgin right now" i tried to look away from him but he pulled my chin up to look at him. "I don't think i'll ever forget what happened with him but can we pretend that at least for tonight it didnt happen?" i asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "Clary fray, i would be honored to be your first" he said smiling before kissing me lovingly, i giggled and started tracing his biceps whilst he started kissing my neck. i felt his arms move around to the bottom of the shirt and pull it over my head. i guess i was wrong he would be seeing everything.

once his shirt was on the ground next came my bra. usually i would be embarrassed and try to cover myself up, but the way he is looking at me right now makes me feel anything but embarrassed. his hands run the sides of my body and i hum in appreciation. his left hand stops at my hip and then starts to go towards my belly button. i laugh a little being a bit ticklish, but thank god he doesnt stay there long instead his hand starts going lower and lower until his reached exactly where i need him the most. i moan loudly in surprise. he presses kisses along neck as he continues pumping one finger into me. i moan again when he adds another. i can feel him smirking against my neck. i dont know whats got into me but suddenly i need him now. i run my hand down his amazing abs and move my hand under his boxers until i can feel him. he stops with me and groans in pleasure and i smile. i move my hand up and down and i realise just how big he is.

out of nowhere he pins my arms above my head with one hand and pulls off my underwear and his. his positioned at my entrance and has let go of my hands. he looks at me for confirmation and i nod. i've never needed someone more than i need him right now. he enters me and its euphoria.

 _The Morning_

i wake up and feel something very warm on my face. i look up and see im lying on Jace's naked chest. i smile remembering last night but as quickly as the thought comes i look at the time and realise i have to go. finding my bra and underwear off the floor and put them on. i also put on my jeans. i look around for my shirt but cant seem to find it. finding no other option i take Jace's shirt and write him a note.

' **I'm sorry i had to go, i'll see you at school today once everything is explained. last night was the most amazing night. -Clary'**

that should do. i walked out of his room carefully shutting the door trying not to wake him. "Clary?" izzy's voice from behind me startles me, i thought no one was home. "oh hey iz" i said hoping she wouldnt read too much into me leaving her brothers room, at 7:00am, wearing his shirt. the smile on her face tells me otherwise. "i though it was you" she said and i looked at her, confusion written all over my face. "Well i had a date last night and got in late around 10 to 1:00 this morning." she hinted and my face went pale. "Did you hear...?" i didnt finish my sentence because i was to worried about her answer. "you mean did i hear you saying "Oh jace! dont stop!" no not at all" she said winking at me. oh good god. "is anyone else home?" i said suddenly paranoid. "Nope" she popped her p. "okay, i have to go but i'll see you at school" i said heading for the door. "Bye sexy girl" she said mocking me and i flipped her off before leaving. great now it's time to set everything up i pulled up my video from yesterday and sent it to simon. he replied back with 'Green light' after today everything will make sense. i hope.

 **ooooh jace and clary finally hooked up! but what's happening at school today and what is simon talking about. the next chapter will probably be the last one and then its just the epilogue. so be ready!**

 **R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **JPOV**

I woke up feeling better than i have in awhile. it took me a couple minutes to remember but when i did i was instantly happy. i rolled over to wake clary up only to find i was alone and all that was left was a note. of course nothing could ever be simple. i read it and groaned, she had told me multiple times last night that things would be explained today but i wish she would of just told me straight away i mean thinking back on these past few weeks i can sort of guess whats it about but i'd rather know the truth. i got out of bed and looked at the clock 8:00 am great now i'm going to be late. i have a quick shower, get dressed and grab a banana before heading for my car. to my surpise Izzy was there waiting for me. "Took your time princess" she mocked. "it takes time to look this good" she rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat.

driving to school i was suddenly nervous as much as i wanted to know the truth i still worried about what it could be- wait "Izzy you didnt happen to.. i don't know.. run into someone this morning?" i said not taking my eyes off the road. "Oh dear brother, if only you knew" she said with an evil smile on her face. i fixed my gaze on the road and tried not to blush when suddenly i heard izzy groaning with a deep voice. i looked at her furrowing my brows. "clary you feel so good" she said and i paled as i recalled what she was doing. your sister catching a girl leave your room the morning after is one thing but to have her hear everything... i guess we weren't as quiet as i thought. she shrugged and simply said "the walls aren't as thick as they seem"

"oh trust me i know" i said, my face suddenly drained of colour remembering the many times alec and Magnus were together. izzy caught on and started laughing. thankfully she had stopped just as we reached the parking lot. "are you ready?" she turned to me completely serious i knew there was a double meaning to her question. i nodded my head unsure of what my mouth would have said. we both walked to the doors and once they were open we were welcomed by nothing. not one soul was in the hallway, which was... odd. izzy started walking with purpose down the hall but turned when she figured i wasnt following. "you coming?" she said and i nodded once again. i had no idea where we were going but i had a hunch izzy did. when she stopped we were at the auditorium. once the doors were opened everyones eyes were focused on us and it was dead silent.

izzy, like always, ignored the stares and found two seats. it wasn't until everyone started going back to their own business did i ask izzy "What are we doing here?" she just turned to me, gave me a small smile and said "you'll see" before i could ask anymore questions the huge projector screen came over the stage. everyone had gone dead silent. "So" a strong voice came through the auditorium and i immediately recognised it as clary and sure enough there she was sitting in her room on her bed holding what i assumed was her phone. "As everyone in this room knows, my names clary fray. i'm 17 years old and before a couple weeks ago involving an alley way incident i had never been kissed" she looked ashamed and i clenched my fists. "Since then there have been rumors about me, so basically this is me clearing somethings up for you. i'll start with the alleyway. i was walking around the city when i was pulled behind a building and someone who i will not name but everyone knows forced me against a wall and held me in a tight grip so i couldn't get away. tears started forming in my eyes as i realised what his intentions were but before he did anything i heard laughter and down the alley was someone from this school holding her phone taking a picture. once she had left he decided he was going to finish what he started as he forced his mouth on mine he was suddenly pulled back and i'm so grateful for that person because if he wasn't there..." she stopped and tried to hold back tears "Thats for later in the story. The point is he saved me, and before any of you ask no it wasn't Jace herondale."

i looked around the room to see everyones eyes focussed on clary and her explanation. "The rumors that followed the picture were horrible, people said things about me, assumed i was a slut that would hook up with guys nehind dumpsters because i was so dirty. after i think it was only like 4 hours of it i couldn't take it anymore. that's when a plan popped into my head. the things that people thought about me, i would make them believe them but on my own terms. People thought i was a slut, i would make them believe i was. so with the a help of a friend, i came to school the next day completely different and so it went on for a couple of weeks. then came the party" she stopped and i could see tears coming down her face. i wanted so badly to hold her, i looked around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. "A lot pf you were there so i know you saw me go upstairs with sebastian and come downstairs fighting with jace. When i went upstairs it was part of the plan for everyone to see and assume whatever they wanted but what sebastian did, i never even planned for and i couldnt stop. My friends had told me that this would happen and instead of listening i flipped out on them. so when jace and i fought i had no one left to turn too. what followed was a lot more drama but most of that you dont need an explanation too. the people who do, have already got one." she stopped again taking a breathe "I hurt so many people because of this plan and it may have cost me the guy i love" everyone gasped and i couldnt pull my eyes away from her. "Yes, i said love. i have loved Jace herondale for ages and if you hadn't guessed already you may be blind, or at least thats what iz told me." she loves me, and i love her. i need to find her now. "before anyone starts another rumor just know that every single one said about me was fake... so now you know the truth. you happy?" before the video could end her door opened "You need to tell ME the truth right now" i heard my own voice and chuckled a little. clary reacted the same way she did yesterday and then realised the camera was still on and she stopped it.

the room was filled with silence no one knew what to say or do. the only thing i wanted to do was find clary. "Alright thats it, go back to lurking in the hallways" izzy said standing up and everyone did the same. when the last person finally left i was alone or so i thought. "Hey" i heard a voice come from the stage i stood very quickly and looked at clary. she looked beautiful she was wearing a green dress that wasnt shirt but wasnt long either, only a thin layer of makeup on and her hair was down and very natural. "i thought i should clear some things up for you" she said smiling. i hadnt even realised i was walking until i was standing right in front of her. "jace look i'm sorry i know i should have told you sooner but-" "I love you" i said and i knew it was my new favourite word. she leaped at me and started kissing me "I love you" i whispered between kisses. she wrapped her legs around my waist and i couldnt help but feel a little turned on "Round two?" i said with a smirk and i could see the lust forming in her eyes but instead she laughed and said "now now jace dont want to start any rumors do we?" she said before kissing me again.

 **That is the end my friends. (That rhymed!) but seriously thats the last chapter and if i'm honest it feels great knowing that i finished a story. i hope you guys liked it and if you want me to write an epilouge leave a review letting me now. also now that i've finished writing this story my new one: the best of friends will hopefully start soon.**

 **thank you for all your support and i shall see you soon.**

 **-Coolbeanies24**


	19. Authors Note

Hey guys i know it's been a long time but i was reading some of your reviews and i saw one of you said you wanted an epilogue and i might have a few ideas but if you let me know what you would want to see it'll give me a few more ideas.

Let me know


	20. Epilogue

**Clary's POV**

Crap Izzy is going to kill me if i'm much later.

I ran through the busy sidewalk of new york hoping that my short little legs could get me to her apartment faster than all the cabs that don't seem to be stopping for anyone today would.

Suddenly my phone rings and i know the only person that would be calling me right now. "Iz, i'm so sorry but i'm around the corner" I said puffing my words. "Clary please hurry simons all nervous and no one is talking.

I'm like ninety percent sure he is going to break up with me" she whispers down the phone, i roll my eyes at her dramatics. "I doubt he would dump you with me and your parents there" I say reassuringly, what izzy didn't know was that simon was about to propose to her but unfortunately something happened to the ring at the last minute and according to simon everything had to be perfect, i was the one who had to grill the poor employee about every minor detail.

I know iz will love what he chose, my first thought when i saw it was holy crap that diamond is bigger than my head. Okay so izzy wasn't the only dramatic one. "Oh i almost forgot your bringing dave right?" she asks excitedly.

Izzy liked david a bit more than i did. She was the one that had set me up with him but after three dates i just didn't feel anything for him.

"Uhh something came up, oh look there's your apartment bye" i said hanging up the phone and by stupid mistake not looking in front of me when i collided with someone and fell to the floor. "Uh i'm so sorry, it's been a stressful day. Are you alright?" i asked as i stood and noticed that not only was he still standing but that it was jace.

The last time we had seen each other was a couple days after graduation. That was three years ago. "Clary?" he said a big bright smile on his face as he enveloped me into his arms. I returned the hug and remembered how good it was to be so close to him. "I cant believe how long it's been" he says clearly surprised.

I nod awkwardly. It's quiet for a few minutes. "Jace i'm sorry" i say and he looks shocked.

"Don't look at me like that, we both know i was the reason why we broke up. I just wanted to say sorry" i shrug feeling as though it's not quite enough. "Clary it was three years ago" he smiles and i suddenly feel like i'm back in highschool. Then i remember Izzy!

"Oh shit, jace i have to uhh" i know that i have to leave i'm already so late as it is but it's been three years since i've seen him who knows how long it'll be till i see him again. "What are you doing right now?" i ask a little nervously. "Nothing that can be rearranged" he says smoothly.

"Great, well simon is about to propose to izzy and you coming with me to watch." i say taking his hand and leading him towards the building. He chuckles as we ride in silence in the elevator. "Hey clary maybe tomorrow i can take you out on a date that doesn't involve my parents, sister and her almost fiancee?" he says and i nod. "I would love that".

 **so there you go guys, i know you have been asking for an epilogue for a very long time but i just felt as though the story i had wrote ended in the right way, so instead you can look at this as an alternative ending. If you like the last chapter then that's how it ends but for the epilogue i wanted things to be a little different. Anyway i hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
